Destroyed In Seconds
by clockhouse
Summary: What happens when a boy with a curse falls in love with innocence itself. Two worlds collide and shakes up the whole town! Beauty and the beast like you have never seen it before. Okay, I suck at summary's. Just read the story to see what it is about ;p. BOYxBOY
1. Prologue

**Hi. IT'S ME! Clock! And you have no idea who I am because this is my first fanfiction ever ;a! Before we start, I want to mention that English is not my native language so I would like to apologize for stupid mistakes I might make. See you later.**

* * *

_(Tyler P.O.V.)  
_The pain was unendurable. The horrifying feeling of dozens of bones breaking and transforming is worse than you can ever imagine. I screamed. I screamed harder than I thought was possible, but there was no one around to perceive the painful cries. I isolated myself from the city before the transformation started. I locked myself up in a dilapidated old cellar which was property of my father. I never knew why he kept it, but it all became crystal clear to me when I found out about the family-curse.

I shackled myself to dozens of chains, hoping that it would obstruct the demonic creature I was about to become. I promised myself not to hurt anyone, but I know that I wouldn't be able to keep that promise to myself.

I screamed harder when a scorching pain hit my eyes, resulting me to lose my sight. The pain was mainly focused on the iris and the pupil, which scared the hell out of me. My eyes were my weakest point, and right now they were burning as if someone threw handfuls of acid in them. I thought I would never be able to see again, but relieve washed over me as my sight returned. My eyes weren't the same color anymore, I could sense it. I wanted nothing of it, so I closed my eyes as they kept tingling. Sweat dripped off of me like never before. I screamed and cried, trying to expel the pain. Like a demon at an exorcism.

My hearing switched itself off with an unpleasant, piercing pain and returned a few minutes after. I could hear everything that was going on around me. Every slight movement within miles could be detected by my ears. It was all too much for me, since I was still human and couldn't control it yet.

My cries of pain slowly transformed into animalistic growls, signalizing that the end was near.  
That was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's very short ;/  
But it's a prologue! They're supposed to be short.**

**Okay, what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you think I suck at writing and should stop forever? ;z  
I want to hear your opinions..**

**I'm out. Bye.**

**-clockhouse**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I have no excuse for not uploaden earlier. I just couldn't write... So yeah here's chapter one, it's a little short but I wanted to give you guys something. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I turned around a few times to make myself more comfortable, but all my attempts failed miserably. I felt alienated. The unknown scents that entered my nose only confirmed my thoughts. My eyes shot open as soon as I processed those scents. I sat up and looked around to be greeted by a dark bedroom. Where the hell am I? My eyes didn't needed to adjust to the darkness, they were developed enough to see through it like it was nothing.

I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. Whoever it was, was trying to move as quietly as possible but I could hear them loud and clearly. The door-handle went down and the door was being pushed open very gently. A person around my height crept into the room and turned on the lights. He turned around and we froze as we saw each other.

''Jeremy Gilbert?'' I whispered.

Jeremy and I went to the same school, obviously. I had a few classes with him, but we never really talked. We exchanged a few words once or twice, but that was it. But I know a lot about him, due to the small village we lived in. That is how things go around here. Everyone knows everything about everyone. Jeremy is a special case. His parents and his sister both passed away in a car accident and he got adopted by one of the villagers. Apparently his parents were very close to those people, so they decided to continue taking care of him.

''Tyler!'' he exclaimed before sitting down next to me ''Tyler, what happened?''

I didn't knew what he meant, so I stared at him questioningly.

''I found you knocked out in the woods! I took you home the moment I found you there.''

I started getting anxious after what Jeremy said dawned on me. How the hell do I explain him what I was doing out there? I also noticed that I was wearing different clothes. They had the same scent as this room, and Jeremy. Everyone has an unique scent that hangs around them. Normal people can't detect the smell, but we do. The scent that Jeremy had was… soothing. It calmed me and I loved it. I felt my wolf growling in satisfaction. I had no idea what it meant, but it alarmed me.

''Yeah… you were naked'' Jeremy said shyly. Great.

I stayed silent for a while, trying to come up with a decent answer. I voiced the first thing I could think about.

''I got robbed.''

Jeremy's eyes widened in shock, and he immediately placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. A tingling sensation shot through my entire arm.

''You got robbed? They didn't hurt you, did they?''

''I don't think so… they did push me down a hill. I lost consciousness as soon as my head hit the ground'' I lied. I fake groaned a little, rubbing my head to make it a little more believable.

''Do you remember them? We could report them, if you do.''

''No… I don't remember much'' I lied again.

He shook his head, unbelievingly.  
''Don't worry. We'll get those bastards. They even took your clothes, can you believe it?''

I couldn't help but laugh at his sudden aggression. He didn't seem like a guy who got angry quickly, but I guess those imaginary robbers crossed a line.

''I think I should go home..'' I said, eventually. I tried to get up, but the pain from the earlier events shot through my body like electricity. I groaned and tried to ignore it.

''Are you sure you can go home?'' he asked me, concerned.

I nodded and tried to walk, resulting me to hiss in pain. I knew that if I didn't get my act together he wouldn't let me go home, but I don't want my parents to worry about me.

''I'll live, Jeremy.''

''No offense, but you look like you won't. Have you looked at yourself? You're paler than me, and that means something'' he retorted.

I frowned at him. Why was he acting like we have been friends for years? He doesn't even know me. I don't want to be rude or something, I appreciate what he did for me, but I did not like it when people babied me.

''I am fine. I just need to get home and rest, or something'' I murmured.

''Fine'' he huffed ''But at least let me take you home.''

I hesitated but eventually gave in. If he wants to help me so bad, then why not.


End file.
